


The Destiny of an Omega

by tulirepo



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Healer Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Run/Hunting, No Smut, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Potions, Prince Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Prince Viktor doesn’t want a mate; he wants to stay free. What will he do though when the royal court decides to send him on a mating hunt where he is the desired prey – an omega?Written for the Mating Run/Hunting AU of the YOI omegaverse week 2018.





	The Destiny of an Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's already Tuesday in Central Europe, I post this fic. :) This story was a monster and made me sweat while I wrote it, so I'm really happy that I could finish it despite of all the struggles. Thanks a lot for the lovely people on Discord who listened to my whining! <3
> 
> I made the characters younger, so don't be surprised, that Viktor is barely 20 and Yuuri is still a teenager.
> 
> There will be a continuation of [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963015/chapters/34675493) later today too. :)

Viktor had a certain feeling that when he was asked to an audience with the king, it would be about if he had chosen a mate on the ball from the previous night. 

If he had to be honest, that was the most boring celebration he had ever participated at. He didn’t really pay attention what the occasion was as all he had to do was to dance and chat with a bunch of uninteresting royal alphas who openly drooled after him. He excused himself as soon as it was possible, saying that he got really tired from all the dancing. 

Of course, he hadn’t met anybody who he liked – the royal alphas were all boring and at least twice his age, often looking for a mate for the second or third time. Viktor was already in marrying age since years (over twenty and hadn’t been touched by any alpha!), and he planned on drawing this out as long as it was possible. He wanted to marry out of love after all. Fortunately, his father didn’t pressure him doing anything, but the court surrounding them… Viktor knew that they wanted to see him married off, possibly far away so that he wouldn’t have any chance to mingle in the courts business. To bear royal children and occupied with them as a good omega should be. 

Realistically, he knew that this was bound to be happen, but he still hoped for meeting the perfect suitor. Someone who would see him more as a pretty doll to dress up and sleep with and someone closer to his age. Whenever he whined about this to his younger brother, he didn’t care; Yuri would never have such problems as an alpha and the one inheriting the throne of the kingdom. 

Viktor got always laughed in the face for wanting to marry out of love – there wasn’t romantic love in the royalty after all. If he would be lucky, he would get someone who respected him as his father did his mother while she was still alive. 

Maybe they even would grow to love each other someday. 

With a sigh, he got up to make himself presentable for the occasion. He wanted to get over with this unpleasant conversation as soon as possible – not to mention that he hadn’t felt well since noon, and all he wanted to do right now was to sleep, possibly in his dark room. He blamed his unsettled stomach on the wine he drank yesterday; he wasn’t used to alcohol.

However, entering the hall, his father wasn’t alone. There were almost all of the court’s members, and judging from their smug faces, this didn’t mean anything good for Viktor. 

“Finally, the prince decided to show up.”

“I still expect from you to talk to my son with respect,” the king said, shooting a glare at the alpha. “Even if this has been already decided.”

“What’s decided?” Viktor asked, and he felt discomfort creeping up in his body. 

“Since you are not willing to accept any alpha to marry you, we decided that they’ll earn your hand in a mating hunt.”

“I won’t participate on that!” Viktor said firmly, looking at his father who didn’t meet his eyes.

“Oh, you will,” the nobles grinned. “There was heat potion mixed in your breakfast so it’s only matter of time that you’ll go in heat, and the mating hunt shall begin. The first one catching you will be your mate.”

Viktor wanted to scream, but all he could do was to stare at the court with widened, scared eyes. 

 

*

 

Viktor had never been so upset and terrified in his life as he fled back in his room. He tried to make himself throw up to get the potion out of his system, but it had already started to kick in. He felt the urge to nest, and there were guards in front of the door and under his windows, making it impossible to escape. 

This was planned all along, masterfully.

His destiny was sealed, and he couldn’t do anything about it, only hope that he would be able to outrun the participating alphas. They were probably a lot older than him after all. Nobles often took more omegas as mates during their life as it was common for them to die in childbirth. However, Viktor was young and fit and if they played after their own rules, they had to give him advantage before starting to chase him. His father must have been pressured to give in this barbarian custom… no way that he wanted to do this to his own son. He wouldn’t stab Viktor in the back like this… right?

Viktor hated himself when he started to nest as it helped to drag the heat itself closer – but he couldn’t think straight anymore as he didn’t feel safe in his room unless he was buried under blankets and pillows. 

He had to find a way to outrun those alphas if he wanted to keep his free choice. 

 

*

 

As the morning came, Viktor felt familiar cramps in his lower belly as his traitor womb started to prepare for the heat. He wanted to throw up at the thought that he would be soon a prey – a prey who was no more for this people than a pretty reward and later a good fuck. 

Soon, maids came into his room and helped him to clean up and get ready. They bathed him in soaps that strengthened his scent, while they gushed about how lucky Viktor would be when a rich noble catches him. Then they tried to give him tips how to please his future mate, and that was when Viktor started sobbing, sending them away. 

He felt his stomach turning as his own sweet pre-heat scent hit him in waves. Usually, he quite enjoyed his heats once the burning need to be filled settled, and now even this would be taken away from him. His body would belong to his alpha, and if he judged them from those from the court, he could say goodbye to his independence. 

After the bath, he was put in needlessly nice clothes that would be surely ruined as soon as he got in the forest. He was led outside to see the alphas who wanted his hand; they were all middle aged or even older. Now he understood the sudden presence of foreign nobles in the castle. This was planned long ago, starting with the ball where he met all of them, and he was naive to think that being the prince would save him from the destiny of an omega. 

Viktor was aware of the hungry gazes he got as they sniffed the air to memorize his pre-heat scent so that they had something to chase after. 

He hoped that he could repress crying at least until he reached the forest and got out of sight. 

“Mighty alphas! The rules are simple: the first one to catch prince Viktor gets to mate him. However, I warn you that you mustn’t hurt him,” the king spoke, holding Viktor tight by his shoulders. He led him then further, to the place from he would start to run. Viktor wanted to shake off his arms, but he held him even tighter, whispering in his ears. “There are two healers living in the middle of the forest, just run straight ahead. They’ll help you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened at his words, but before he could turn to him to thank, he heard the hunting horns signing his start.

 

*

 

Stamina had never been Viktor’s strong side, but running high on adrenaline and panicked pre-heat hormones that wanted the safety of his nest, he was faster than ever. He had about two hours to run and hide before the alphas could start chasing after him. 

The sticks and the underbrushes pulled and tore his clothes and hair, but this was the last thing he cared about. He didn’t even feel the scratches as he run for his freedom, losing count of the time. 

Exhaustion reached him though, and he got slower and slower as he felt the cramps in his lower belly flaring up again. He had no idea where he came from and where he headed, but the forest was thick around him, dark and scary – not a place for an omega soon-to-be-in-heat. In the far distance, he heard the hunting horns again; the alphas started their chase, and Viktor had yet to find the hut. 

He stumbled a few metres forward, and suddenly the forest seemed to be cut off. 

The hut he was looking for, stood in front of him. He run forward with renewed strength, and crashed to the door which cracked under his weight, opening unexpectedly. Viktor landed on the harsh ground and curled into a ball of pain as his heat finally started. 

Here, it smelled at least safe. 

 

*

 

Getting back from collecting wood in the forest, Yuuri was quite sure that he closed the door when he left their hut. Minako told him to take care of their home after all, before leaving to a mysterious place to collect some rare herbs. Yuuri was a man of his words (well, not quite a man yet, as he hadn’t had his first rut yet), and it would have been unacceptable for him to not keep that promise for his mentor. 

And anyway, Minako would kill him if anybody would get into her cellar and stole her precious collection of delicate wines. 

Yuuri braced himself. Minako taught him self-defence after all; it was a very useful thing when you lived in the middle of nowhere. If he was lucky, there weren’t any thieves there, or they were already drunk. He knew from experience how strong Minako’s wines were. 

However, he wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him, stepping into the hut. 

There was a young man lying on the floor, curled in foetal position. His clothes were dirty and torn, sticks and leaves tangled in his long, almost white hair, as if he had been running through the forest, and judging from his expression, he was in great pain. Yuuri felt immediately drawn to him – he loved helping people and this man looked like he needed it. The stranger looked up at him as he heard the door closing, and whimpered with hoarse voice.

Yuuri knelt down next to him, and touched his shoulder gently – the only part of him he could think of as not threatening. 

“It’s okay, I’m the student of the healer. Tell me where it hurts and I can help you,” Yuuri said in his most calming voice. 

“My stomach,” he muttered, curling up even more. 

“Let me see,” Yuuri said, hoping that it wasn’t a deep, bleeding wound because he still sucked at treating those. 

Somehow he managed to make the man sit up and found no visible wound on him. He seemed to be somehow weakened though; despite of all his muscles, he needed help to get up. Yuuri made him sit in their tub to wash down the dirt so that he could have a closer look at his scratches. 

And not at his body. 

Yes, he was familiar with the human body, but he was a teenager too and seeing such a magnificent person naked was doing things to him. Blushing, he helped as much as he could, distracting himself with questions at the stranger which met with short answers until he finally blurted it out. 

“I’m on run.”

“I’ve noticed,” Yuuri said quietly. “Don’t worry, you’re safe here.”

“I know, it smells here so,” he said, catching Yuuri’s wrist. Yuuri let him squeeze his hand; he didn’t need much physical contact, but he knew that it comforted some patients. “Help me.”

“Yes, I’m here for that,” Yuuri nodded. “Hey, what are you doing?” he yelped when the stranger pulled his hand to his face and curiously sniffed his wrist. 

“Oh… you’re an alpha, you can really help me.”

“What does that…” Yuuri was cut off when the other began furiously rub their wrists together. He felt as his heartbeat quickened at this and he snatched his hand away. 

“You could mate and bond me,” he said. “You would be surely better to me than those dumb royal alphas.”

Yuuri stared at the man terrified, suddenly all clear to him; this man wasn’t simply on run, he was _literally_ on a mating hunt and he was the desired prey – an omega. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but flee from the omega sitting in the tub. Fortunately at least the bathing area was separated in their hut, and Yuuri made sure to close all the windows, so that the heat scent couldn’t sneak out that much. 

He was lucky to be an unpresented alpha; the scent still got to him as he felt slightly dizzy from it. He lit those scent neutralizing candles Minako used when she had a rut and hoped that they would work with a heat too. 

Judging from the omega’s condition, he wasn’t participating on a consensual hunt – not that Yuuri had ever heard from such a thing. It was something that unmarried omegas were forced into after refusing many alphas… Yuuri felt sorry for the man. He looked and smelled terrified, but his words weren’t matching his feelings; he got probably an extra portion of heat potion. Omegas shouldn’t just launch themselves at unknown alphas, especially not at an unpresented one. And this was the only way he could have known that Yuuri was an alpha. 

Yuuri rubbed his nose nervously, pushing back his glasses on their place; they slid down when the omega tugged at him. He knew that eventually he had to go back to check on him if he was alright, but he needed to prepare himself for that. Even if some people liked to state otherwise, omegas had great strength, and looking at his stature this man was probably stronger than him. Yuuri didn’t want him to jump on him just because some potion made him want to mate.

Yuuri sighed and got to work. 

 

*

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” he muttered behind his mask when he finally gathered his courage to go back in the bathroom. The water had cooled down so much that he was afraid that it would do more harm than good. 

“Am I not desirable enough?” the omega sobbed silently. His face was flushed and he shivered all in his body as Yuuri pulled him up to wrap him in towels. He noted again that he was incredibly attractive and somehow familiar. 

“You are, but we just met and you aren’t yourself.”

“They would have thrown me to a stranger anyway,” he cried. “You’re young at least.”

The bath helped a lot to make the omega look presentable again. His long, fair hair was still a mess though – it wouldn’t be fun to untangle it. Yuuri had a hard time with making him drink the freshly made heat easing potion, and he didn’t blame him for it; they were strangers after all. He prayed for it kicking in quickly to save them from more embarrassment. 

He saw in the omega’s eyes when the medicine started to kick in; the heat haze vanished from his face gradually, and he looked so lost, sitting on Yuuri’s bed, knees pulled up in front of him in a defensive pose. He started to smell distressed and terrified so Yuuri moved away from him to show that he wasn’t a threat. 

“I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“So you’re one of the healers I assume,” he muttered.

“I’m still studying but yes. My mentor won’t be back in a few days, but I know enough to help you.”

“Can you make it stop?” he whimpered. 

“I’m afraid not,” Yuuri shook his head. “You got a pretty high doze. But I can make you potions time to time that will ease your pain.”

“Thank you…”

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Yuuri began carefully. “Why did they put you in a mating hunt? Especially one with nobles.”

The omega looked up, and the hunted expression returned on his face. “Promise me that you won’t give me out to them.”

“You have my word.”

“The court wanted me mated off because I rejected too many suitors.”

Yuuri felt his blood rushing out of his face, paling with the realization who this omega really was. 

“You’re the prince.”

 

*

 

In the following days, Yuuri did everything to ease the pain of the prince caused by the overdosed heat potion. It was really awkward at first, but the prince begged him to call him Viktor and leave all the formalities as he was nesting in Yuuri’s bed and cuddled to him for comfort when the heat wasn’t clouding his mind too much. Yuuri knew that the sheets and the matrass will be beyond saving by the end of all of this, and that they would have to throw them out if they didn’t want the strong scent lingering in the hut, but somehow he didn’t mind as long as it made Viktor feel safe. 

It was hard to resist when Viktor smelled so great and begged him to do with him such things that made Yuuri blush in all his body. A part of his brain that was of an alpha’s screamed at him for not giving in, but he knew that Viktor didn’t wanted to be mated; his biology was only messing with him because of the overdosed potion. 

The hut was found by hunters only two times as fortunately Viktor wasn’t in full heat when he stumbled upon it, and the pre-heat scent lingered shorter in places than a full blown heat. Even so, Yuuri had to use all his charms to make them believe that he wasn’t the one hiding the prince. 

It was the seventh days of Viktor crashing in the hut when his induced heat finally stopped as his body was exhausted from all the things he went through, and Yuuri was grateful that he could finally rest too. 

 

*

 

For the first time in a week, Viktor woke up with clear head. 

And in an unknown place which sent his heart racing as he tried to remember what happened to him after the court decided that he would be the prey of an omega hunt. 

He remembered running through the forest in despair while he looked for the healers’ hut. He wasn’t even sure if it existed as all around him was thick forest, but he found it eventually just before his heat fully hit him. 

He remembered being hold and fed; somebody was talking to him from time to time and took care of him, making the pain go away, but he didn’t feel sore from mating. Actually, he wasn’t mated at all. As he touched his neck, there wasn’t any marks, and his confusion grew. 

Did he indeed escaped from his destiny, and the kindness of a stranger wasn’t only a dream?

Opening his eyes, he saw a small but cosy hut; the healers used all the possible place to store, there were herbs and food hanging from the ceiling, and he could smell the cooking food. And as he sat up, he heard two people arguing outside. At first he didn’t want to go interrupt them with his question because what if the hunters searching for him found this place, but then his curiosity won as he recognised the voice of his saviour. He had to go thank him for what he did. 

“I swear I didn’t mate him!” he heard his voice; he sounded pretty scandalized, and Viktor peaked out of the door to see to who his healer was talking too. It was a woman whose age was impossible to tell; she could be under thirty or over fifty with her long hair and ageless face. 

“Then why do you stink of him,” she crossed his arms.

“Of course I smell like him, I didn’t want to leave him alone.” His healer noticed him right away, and pulled him to the woman, showing her Viktor’s neck. “See? No mark!”

“Yes, he helped me,” Viktor agreed. She snorted, looking him up and down with eyes that probably could see in the depth of his soul, then she nodded in approval. 

“Okay, I believe you. I’m glad that Yuuri was able to help you, but you can’t stay here, prince Viktor,” she said finally. “Everybody is looking for you, and your hand was promised to whoever finds you.”

Viktor felt his joy slip away. “I can’t go back! They put me in the hunt again once they see that I’m not mated, and I won’t be this lucky next time.”

She sighed. “Okay, I’m not having this conversation here when hunters are everywhere.”

Viktor let himself pushed back in the hut, and following Yuuri’s example, he sat down to the table. He couldn’t help but notice how the younger healer didn’t look in his eyes, blushing furiously whenever they accidently met. Viktor felt his cheeks heat up too – this person had seen him in his worst condition and naked, and he could only imagine all the embarrassing things that the induced heat made him say.

“Well, prince Viktor, you have a few opportunities,” she said after closing the door. “I can make you a potion that makes you smell bonded and we can paint a fake mark on your neck, but then you need to make up a believable story about a mate. They’ll most likely disown you for not being pure anymore.”

“What’s the other option?”

“Yuuri could bring you back and tell them that he found you; if they’re playing after their own rules, you’ll be mates even if he can’t mark you yet.”

“I can’t do that!” Yuuri burst out.

Viktor chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at him. Yuuri must truly hate him for not taking the chance of becoming a prince’s mate. Probably because Viktor was so embarrassing and demanding while in heat. 

He asked then, “Can I come back here if they banish me?”

“Only if you’re willing to make yourself useful,” she said strictly. “I don’t want to feed a hungry mouth that doesn’t do anything.”

“I’d be a good student.”

“Well, we’ll see,” she said. “Are you sure, Yuuri, that you don’t want to show up as the prince’s mate?”

Yuuri’s face reddened even more, and Viktor was afraid that he might explode from the amount of blood in his head. 

“He did enough to help me.”

“Fine… then up to work, boys, the sooner Viktor gets back the better.”

 

*

 

Viktor soon found out that making effective potions wasn’t an easy task that anybody could do, but Minako was the best at it. 

The liquid stank terribly and tasted even worse, but Viktor drank it up as a good boy, trying not to think about that both of his and Yuuri’s hair were ingredients. It took a few hours to kick in which time they used to paint the fake mark on his neck. When Minako judged so that Viktor smelt like claimed, he sent him off, telling him to act quickly and drink regularly the rest of the potion so that the scent wouldn’t fade away because then their plan would fail and Viktor would be at the same place where he started. 

 

*

Viktor was halfway through the way back to the town when he noticed someone following him. At first he panicked because it wasn’t in their plan that he would be found by a hunter before returning the palace, but then he recognised Yuuri’s breathing and steps and he stayed still until he young healer reached him. 

“You want to claim the price after all?” he asked half mocking as his omegan instincts were somewhere deep inside of him hurt that he wasn’t marked by the alpha he liked. 

“I want to make sure that you stay safe,” Yuuri said firmly. “Please let me accompany you!”

“Wow,” Viktor breathed. “That’s quite a change compared to that you didn’t want to take me earlier…”

“You know I couldn’t,” Yuuri muttered. “You were too sick, and I had the impression that only the potion was talking. That you want to stay unmarked.”

“I wouldn’t mind being mated to you,” Viktor said honestly, taking Yuuri’s hand in his. “You showed that you’re a good person, Yuuri, and I’d like to be there for you when you present. To take your pain away.”

Yuuri stared at him eyes wide open and cheeks flushed before nodding and looking away in the direction of the town. Viktor’s heartbeat quickened at this, an unfamiliar warm feeling spreading in his chest, but before he could have addressed it, Yuuri tugged his arm. 

“We should get going so that your disguise doesn’t wear off.”

Eventually they needed to let go of each other’s hand to be able to go faster in the thick forest. The sun was still high on the sky when they reached the edge, and Yuuri parted him as soon as the houses where near so that nobody could see them together. 

“I’m going to visit my parents. Come in the Katsuki inn when you’ve finished your business or if anything happens.”

Viktor couldn’t resist the urge to peck Yuuri’s cheeks as a goodbye, and he found that he liked a lot as Yuuri’s face shined red from this. 

“I’ll be there by the next day either way.”

Viktor was glad that he wore plain clothes and a hat to hide his hair because everybody seemed to be on the streets and there were papers pasted up on the walls with his face, declaring that if anybody brings the prince back safely, they would have his hand. Viktor pulled his hat lower in his face and didn’t look up from the ground, walking so fast as it was possible while hoping that he wouldn’t fail at this critical last step to freedom. He only revealed himself when he was at the gates of the king’s castle, and he saw the scandalized looks of the guards as they were hit by his fake scent. But they let him through without any remark, and Viktor marched to the throne hall to see his father and possibly the members of the court. 

However, Viktor stopped in front of the door for a few minutes to listen; there was a meeting there, a pretty passionate one judging from the harsh voices – and the topic of it was Viktor and that his father was missing him dearly, fearing that the worst happened to him. They were going to set up a rescue party to find him and even fight anybody in case he was kidnapped. 

Viktor took a big breath at this point and stepped in, pulling all the curious looks on him as they were surprised that anybody was to bother their meeting. 

“There is no need for the searching party, I came back,” he said with a clean voice. 

“My son!” the king jumped up, rushing through the hall to pull Viktor in a bone-crushing hug. “Where have you been this long?”

Viktor gulped. Here came the acting. “I was with my new mate.”

He saw the face of his father falling as he noted the change in his scent. He made him tilt his head to the side to have a look at the mark, touching it curiously, and Viktor knew that moment that his father saw through the plan; he knew that all of this was fake, he sent him to the healers after all. The only remaining question was if he was ready to play along. 

The king turned away from him to face the royal alphas of the court; Viktor recognized some faces even from the hunt who had known him since he was a toddler, and even so they wanted him as a bed warmer. 

“The wish of the court had been fulfilled,” he spoke. “My son was mated against his will.”

“Are you sure he isn’t lying though? Why is a freshly mated omega out without his mate’s supervision?”

“Where’s your mate, son?” the king turned back to him, and Viktor straightened his back, staring at the members of the court challengingly. 

“Nobody said I need to keep him.”

Viktor wasn’t prepared for the chaos unleashed by his words. 

 

*

 

Viktor could solely thank his luck that he was able to slip away before the royal alphas could get to him to look at his mark. They demanded him being examined, and only his father defended him that this wasn’t needed which wasn’t enough even so that he was the king. Announcing his banishment was only a relief for a short time; his younger brother was an alpha, it was obvious from the beginning that he would be the heir of the king. 

So Viktor drank the last portion of his potion and snuck out of the palace at dawn to find the Katsuki inn, slightly panicking. He knew that he kind of fucked up, but the sassy words slipped out of his mouth before he could have restrain himself, and if he was being honest, this was all worth it for seeing those scandalized looks that were disappointed that Viktor’s nature couldn’t been tamed. 

He didn’t need to find the inn though. He stumbled upon Yuuri who pulled him an alley and covered him in a coat to hide him from preying eyes. He wasn’t willing talk to him until they got to a stable so Viktor assumed that he was angry with him for not being able to come up with a believable story. That he had been reckless and stupid, risking the success of their plan. 

Instead of scolding though Yuuri started to laugh once they were out of sight. 

“Are you always this dramatic?” he asked. “First stumbling in our hut in heat then this…”

“So I guess the words got already out then.” Viktor blinked; he had been always amazed by the power of gossips. 

“People are getting obsessed with finding out who prince Viktor’s mysterious mate is,” Yuuri said. “I guess it isn’t really safe for either of us anymore.”

“I’m sorry for getting you in trouble too.”

“People think of me and Minako anyway that we’re witches. At least accompanying you I had a chance to meet my parents once more before fleeing.”

“I’d like to meet them too.”

Yuuri stopped for a minute, biting in his cheeks. “Maybe another time. We don’t have time to waste.”

He dropped his bags in the corner where it was clean as he headed to bridle a horse. It greeted him happily; it must have belonged to his parents. 

“We’re heading out once there aren’t that much people on the streets,” Yuuri said while putting the saddle on the animal, patting its side gently when it neighed as a greeting. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any carrots for you right now.”

“I assume we won’t go back to Minako.”

“No… I can’t let them find her.”

Viktor nodded, stepping closer to Yuuri once he was done with getting the horse ready, and helped him to get up their bags on its back. It was a pretty big animal so he really hoped that it can carry all their things and both of their bodies. When they were done, Viktor soothed a hand on Yuuri’s back. 

“Words can’t describe how grateful I’m for you for doing this for me.”

Yuuri smiled gently. “I’m glad we met. I always wanted to see the world.”

Viktor chuckled, pulling him in a tight hug; heat haze gone now he could smell how the young alpha smelled like herbs and earth, a warm scent that Viktor wouldn’t have minded sharing. They stayed in the embrace until Yuuri judged so that they can get going. He climbed up on the horse then helped up Viktor too to sit behind him. 

“Hold tight on me.”

And Viktor did so, nestling close to Yuuri’s back, his arms tight around his waist. Yuuri squeaked surprised when he placed a light kiss on his neck, almost like a promise for a life together, then he signed the horse to get going.

Viktor couldn’t help but being excited for the free life ahead of them – even if this meant running away.

**Author's Note:**

> … and then they lived happily after all and had a bunch of kids. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
